There is a demand for recovering military ammunition or the like dumped and left in the sea or the like from the perspective of environment or the like.
As a method of salvaging waste dumped into the sea or the like, a method of pulling the waste out on a ship using a crane installed on the ship is known, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.